


twined

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sappy, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: It's funny almost, how even just a year ago this moment would have ranked in Keith's top three fantasies.Day 3 of Advent - Sappy Sheith
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 33
Kudos: 152





	twined

It's funny almost, how even just a year ago this moment would have ranked in Keith's top three fantasies. This simple moment, just watching the stars streak by out the windows as the fire crackles behind him. He can hear the low chatter leaking out from the kitchen where Hunk has managed to put everyone to work, a steady reminder that they all made it out alive... that they all got their happily ever after.

It's almost impossible to believe sometimes. Unreal enough that it brings a bit of a sting to his throat when Allura comes back from putting the baby to bed, hair messy and a weary smile on her face. Unreal enough that he can't help but marvel at the pictures of Pidge and Matt's new little robot sibling, or listen with wonder to Hunk's description of the planets they've visited as he and Romelle bring out each plate with a flourish and a new story.

Or with the way Shiro smiles through it all, a port in the storm of noise and laughter, anchored against the wall with a glass in one hand and the other curled into the scruff of Kosmo's fur. Sometimes it feels like his heart is going to lodge itself in his throat permanently with the way Shiro turns just enough to catch his eye and offer a smile.

Just a little thing. Just a head tilt and a twinkle of his eyes is enough to draw Keith from the window and back into his orbit.

“Hey.” It's as easy as breathing to sidle up next to him, burying a hand in thick blue scruff just a hair's breadth from grazing calloused fingers.

“Hi.”

One word, but the smile behind it is worth so many more – crinkling at the corners of kind eyes as a pinkie twitches out to touch under the pretense of petting the spoiled pooch.

Keith can't help his own, blooming in return at just the pleasant proximity, the utter contentment of this moment. He can't even find it within himself to duck his head as the heat spills over his cheeks from Shiro's unwavering gaze. He knows the others are probably watching them, eyes rolling fondly as they jostle elbows and make bets, but in this moment he couldn't care less.

“I know I said so earlier,” Shiro starts, fumbling with his glass as he lets his eyes sweep into something shy. “But uh, your hair really does look good like that.”

Now the heat really curls in his cheeks as Keith beams up at Shiro, one hand reaching up to fiddle with the end of the growing braid.

“Thanks, Shiro.” He lets himself lean close enough to knock a hip, all hints of teasing washed away by the simple joy of the moment. “That means a lot coming from you.”

“Does it?” Shiro asks, a pleased grin creeping across his face he rubs his knuckles against Kosmo's back, brushing Keith's own on every pass. “I guess I am known to be quite the hairstyle expert.”

The ungainly snort that escapes Keith draws just the hint of a pout.

“Yeah, of course,” he snickers, rubbing his mouth to hide his grin. “It's the hair expertise, not the fact that you're by far the most attractive person I've ever met.”

“By far, huh?” Shiro's eyebrows raise to his hairline, followed shortly by the hint of a flush. “Have you uh, looked in a mirror lately?” He sticks out his pinkie to drag across the back of Keith's hand. “You're the most eligible bachelor in this quadrant last time I checked _Written in the Stars_.”

“Oh god,” Keith groans through a huff of laughter, hooking his own finger around Shiro's, all nonchalant. “You don't actually read that trash do you? They said Lance was a main contender and he's been changing diapers for months.”

“That's fair.” Shiro concedes, swirling his glass and watching the bubbles sparkle in the firelight. “I was hoping to prove them doubly wrong though.”

“Oh?” Curiosity seeps into Keith's tone as he lets his fingers wander, stealing more of the space between their counterparts. “And how did you plan to do that, leak pictures of him covered in baby puke?”

An equally effervescent laugh finds its way out as Shiro uncurls four of his fingers from the tangle of blue, letting them bridge the gap. “Not quite,” he snickers, eyes sparkling with mischief as they creep closer. “I was really hoping to ruin your bachelor cred.”

“Is that so?” Keith breathes, finally slotting their hands fully together as he tilts his head up. “Were you going to show them my sappy dog pictures? The selfies with my mom?”

“No,” Shiro rumbles, leaning into his space as their fingers coil tighter. “I was hoping to show them a picture of your boyfriend.”

“Really?” Keith murmurs, entranced by the way the light shines off Shiro's hair this close. “And who exactly is my boyfriend?”

Leaning even farther, Shiro rests his forehead against Keith's. “Well, for starters he's tall.”

“Hmm... is it Kolivan?” He feels the shake of Shiro's head against his own more than he sees it with the way they're pressed together. “Tell me more.”

“He loves your dog.” Dragging their joined hands through the fur, he chances a look up into Keith's eyes. “Almost as much as he loves you.”

Keith feels his lip tremble, just barely, before he stretches up to nuzzle his face against Shiro's cheek.

“That's good,” he whispers, lips grazing the shell of Shiro's ear. “My baby is non-negotiable.”

He pulls back just enough to catch the way Shiro's eyes shimmer, just a flicker of uncertainty there as his hand tightens on Keith's.

Like there could ever be a question as to which star Keith orbits around, or who his heart beats for, or what name would be on his lips as he breathes his dying breath.

“Shiro...”

“Hmm?”

The hum is wobbly, nervous.

Ridiculous.

“I love you, Shiro.”

The shuddering exhale against his lips feels like a benediction.

“Keith.”

But the joining of two hearts, two hands, two sets of lips - so long in the making...

After all this it feels like a miracle plucked from the stars that brought them together.


End file.
